Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter Talk Smack to the Gracie Films logo and Gets Grounded
Horrid Henry: "So, why did you tell me and Peter that we have to stay in school?" Dylan Priest: "Because you and Peter are good persons in my class and I would like to give you both a sticker." Perfect Peter: "Yay!" (19x) Dylan Priest: (to the camera) "Since Henry and Peter did very good, I will spy on them." (In the corridor) Gracie Films: "When my boyfriend, PBS didn't vote for me at the Logo Elimination High School Student Council, it just made me very upset." Perfect Peter: "Maybe it's because you are stupid and ugly." Horrid Henry: "I agree with my brother, Peter." Gracie Films: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" 20th Century Fox: "Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter! How dare you both say that to Gracie Films. That's it! I'm telling the teacher." Dylan Priest: "I already heard what you two said to the Gracie Films logo and we are having a Parent and Teacher Conference after school. Meet me in the Conference room right away!" (So, in the Parent and Teacher Conference room after school) Perfect Peter's dad: "Oh, no! Not those boys again!" Miss Oddbod: "Yes. It's about Henry and Peter." Horrid Henry's mom: "What did they do this time?" Dylan Priest: "They talked smack to the Gracie Films logo." Perfect Peter's dad: "Oh! (30x) Henry and Peter, you both are so grounded (4x) you both will have a punishment day when we get home. There will also be no TV, no computer, no Terminator Gladiator, no Daffy and her Dancing Daisies, no Killer Boy Rats, no Happy Hippos, no Happy Nappy, no Gross Class Zero comics, and further more!" Miss Oddbod: "Are you both allowed to do this at school? No. So, you both are suspended for 23 days." Horrid Henry's mom: "Oh, my god. Henry and Peter, now you got yourselves suspended for 23 days. We are going home right now." (At home) Perfect Peter's dad: "Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter! Give me and your mother one good reason why you two are in trouble." Perfect Peter: "Because me and Henry talked smack to the Gracie Films logo. Me and Henry are so sorry, Dad." Horrid Henry's mom: "Apology not accepted! You both are grounded (19x). No TV, no computer, no Terminator Gladiator, no Daffy and her Dancing Daisies, no Killer Boy Rats, no Happy Hippos, no Happy Nappy, no Gross Class Zero comics, no life, no birthdays, no Christmas, no parties, and further more." Perfect Peter's dad: "And today, it's your first punishment day. First punishment, kicking you both in the nuts." Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter: "No!" (19x) [ The scene had a censor block because Henry and Peter's parents are kicking them in the nuts. ] Perfect Peter: "Ow! That hurts really bad!" Horrid Henry: "I agree with my brother, Peter." Horrid Henry's mom: "We don't care. Second punishment, let Fluffy the Cat scram you both in the legs." Horrid Henry: "Oh, no! Fluffy, please don't!" [ Fluffy the Cat scrams Peter and Henry in the legs, making them scream in pain. ] Perfect Peter's dad: "Third punishment, drinking hot sauce." [ Peter and Henry are in the kitchen drinking hot sauce. ] Perfect Peter: "Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot! We need water! We need water! Please?!" Horrid Henry's mom: "No! This is what you both get for talking smack to the Gracie Films logo. Fourth punishment, taking a very hot shower." (In the bathroom) Perfect Peter's dad: "Now, get in the shower, you two." Horrid Henry: "But me and Peter don't want to get in the hot, boiling shower." Perfect Peter's dad: "NOW!" Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter: "Ow! (29x) It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! It hurts! Make it stop! Make it stop! Make it stop! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Perfect Peter's dad: "Fifth punishment, let the Silly Symphony title logo sit on you both." Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter: "No!" (24x) [ The Silly Symphony title logo sits on Henry and Peter and Techno music plays. ] Horrid Henry's mom: "Sixth and final punishment, sending you both to Peter Ellenshaw's 1964 London set of Disney's Mary Poppins." [ Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter disappeared from their house. ] (In the 1964 London set of Disney's Mary Poppins.) Horrid Henry: "Oh, great!" Perfect Peter: "Now, we've been sent to Peter Ellenshaw's 1964 London set of Disney's Mary Poppins for our sixth and final punishment. Can our lives get even worse than this?" [ Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter must escape from Peter Ellenshaw's 1964 London set of Disney's Mary Poppins. Will they be punished by a lot of visitors? Stay tuned for 'Horrid Henry and Perfect Peter Escapes from the 1964 London Set of Disney's Mary Poppins and Gets Grounded.' ] The End. Trivia